


Day 21- Adult Halloween Buckets

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve and Natasha prepare a little something for the other Avengers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	Day 21- Adult Halloween Buckets

“Hey Steve, have you started filling those bowls yet? The crew will be here in a little bit.” Natasha finished cleaning the kitchen, readjusting some of the decorations hung around the house. It was their turn to host the Halloween movie marathon. Most of the Avengers were coming, including their kids. Scott, Hope, and Scott’s daughter Cassie, Thor’s daughter Torunn, Morgan Stark and Francis Barton were bound to show up as well.   
Steve called from the foyer, “Just about done, now.” He dumped a large bag of candy into an orange bowl and pushed it back away from the edge. As he walked away, he snagged a lollipop from the pile, ripped off the wrapper, and popped the candy into his mouth. Natasha appeared in front of him and walked over to the candy and picked out a Tootsie Roll for herself. “These kids are so lucky.”  
“Because they get candy?” Natasha asked.  
“Yeah. They get to look forward to a sugar high.”   
“You know, no one’s stopping you from giving yourself a sugar high, too. You’re an adult.” She held up a Reese’s peanut butter cup in front of his face, offering it to him.   
“I do enjoy a good piece of candy,” Steve took a bite and continued, “But i was thinking something a little stronger.”  
Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Well that gives me an idea. Who says the kids are the only ones allowed to indulge tonight?”  
“I like the sound of that.” 

Their plan was set. Steve went to the store for supplies, and Natasha stayed to finish some of the setup. 

Steve came back fifteen minutes later, arms filled with bags. He placed them on the counter, and then dashed out the door. When he came back, his arms were full again, but this time he was carrying six plastic neon jack o lantern buckets. Two bright green, two yellow, and two electric blue. He lined them up on the counter and began placing items in each of them. A bottle of vodka, white chocolate covered pretzels decorated like mummies, and gummy worms soaked in vodka. Steve also bought the stuff to make Butterbeer. 

Once all of the buckets were assembled, Steve stood back and admired his work. He nodded approvingly. Natasha strolled in the kitchen. She strutted around like a model. “You like my Halloween pajamas?” She stood with her arms out and she turned in a full circle. She was wearing the black skeleton pajamas she, Steve, and James got a few weeks prior.   
Steve smiled at her. “Very nice, Nat.” I guess I should go get dressed, too.” He passed by her and kissed her cheek. “I’ll get James ready, too.” And he did. The pair returned shortly, and joined Natasha on the couch, who was setting up the movie. “ Everyone should be getting here soo-“ Before he could finish his thought, the doorbell rang.   
Without waiting to be let in, Tony, Pepper, and Morgan came in carrying a bag. “Uncle America, Auntie Nat, we brought the popcorn!” Morgan called out.  
“We also brought a pie.” Pepper chimed in. 

Thor, Scott, and Clint arrived shortly afterwards. Before they knew it, the house was full of chatter and laughter. Kids were running around, showing off their pajamas, grabbing snacks, and claiming their spots on the couch. Several popcorn bowls were placed on the table, and kids and parents alike were munching on the crunchy snack.   
“Steve, you wanna grab the buckets?” Natasha called over her shoulder, as she and Pepper chatted.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Steve slipped the baskets through his arms and gave one to each of the adults.   
“This is my kind of treat. Thanks guys.” Tony pulled out the gummy worms. 

“Careful man, they pack a punch.” Steve sat next to Natasha.

“Oh I’m fully aware, Cap. I could smell ‘em when we walked in.” Tony popped one in his mouth and chewed. “Mmm that’s damn good.”  
Morgan piped up. “Can I have one, dad?” 

“Sorry, honey. These are special gummy worms.” 

Natasha went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of non-boozey worms for Morgan. “Here sweetheart, you can these.” She threw a bag to the rest of the kids as well. 

Steve turned off the lights and grabbed the remote. “Alright, alright ladies and gents. Let’s get this party started.”


End file.
